


Lost

by Hyndara71



Series: Point of View [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EpisodeTAG to 2.22 Goodnight, sweet Grimm. A try to fill the time between Samedi poisened Nick and Eric closed the coffin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Dislaimer: GRIMM is the property of NBC, Universal, GKProductions, HazyMill Productions and surely some more. I own nothing – only the idea

A/N: Another EpisodeTAG, this time for 2.22. Don't know but somehow I'm fascinated about Nick in his coffin. Again, a try to look into his head. Take it like your want :). I hope it's not too worst

 

Pain! Such a pain he'd never felt before. His eyes seemed to explode, his skin burned. Every muscle in his body turned into melting iron. He'd never thought it would be possible to feel this way.  
His complete world got lost for he couldn't name how long time. He felt nothing then pain, everywhere all about his body on the insight and the outside. He wasn't able to think, not able to do anything. His sight was turned into a blinding flashlight, he heard his own heart drumming like mad in his ears. And somewhere, far, far away from that, he thought for a moment to hear his own voice screaming in pain.  
He'd never expected something like this! Never! This was hell, and it got even worster.  
The pain seemed to expand, changed into something else. He felt how the pain began to surround every cell in his body. Like a web the pain expanded but turning closer the same time.  
Now he understood, understood so many of what Al had told him.  
Nick tried to fight, he tried to move, he tried to clear his mind completely.  
How stupid! This was a trap, he'd known it before. Why he jumped into the container? Why he didn't try to leave? Why he wanted to put the Baron so badly under arrest? Why he couldn't have leave him alone for now to come back later with backup and treatment for the other vics?  
"Monroe! Rosalee!"  
He thought he'd found a way to scream again. He wished it so badly!  
The pain burned its way into his body. Nick felt how he lost the control over his extremities.  
No! He had to fight it! He was a Grimm! Not every poison worked on him the way it did on others.  
Nick fought, he fought hard against his own body to control it again.  
The pain was all around him, all inside him, everywhere. His world was reduced to this tightened web of pain.  
'Fight it! You have to fight it!'  
Why? What the Baron wanted from him?  
The false paperworks, the passport with his photo ...  
Nick tried to concentrate, to do focus on one thing.  
He needed help, immediatly! It was possible that Monroe and Rosalee were somewhere near. He'd lost track to his truck while he tried to distract Samedi's victims. But maybe, maybe they were just out there.  
This container wasn't closed, he'd seen it a moment before he found the coffin. If they were just outside …  
"Monroe! Help!"  
He tried it! He tried it so badly. Not only for finding help, also to scream the pain out of his body.  
"Help!"  
The web made of pain tightened more. He felt it. He couldn't move his legs anymore, not his arms, his hands.  
"Help!"  
He had to scream, he had to find help!  
"... help ..."  
He'd never screamed he realized. He couldn't. He didn't have a voice anymore.  
Still his lungs were pumping air but every breath hurt too. And he felt how this movement slowing down.  
He screamed again, realizing that every single of his former screams couldn't been heard. He screamed only in his head, nowhere else. He was trapped in his head, with his brain the only organ still working.  
The Baron laughed, he heard it now.  
"Oh, Mon Ami, it's okay this way", the Baron told him with his weird accent. „It's a lot of pain, I know. But you will fall asleep soon, believe me. Only a short time."  
Wanted the Cracher-Mortel him dead? But why the false paperwork?  
The web of pain finally closed. Nick could feel it. He couldn't move anymore, not a finger, nothing. His lungs stopped, his heart … was still beating but so slowly and vague, he barely recognized it himself.  
Still the pain burned him from the inside out but he was able to think again. He was able to feel again he noticed, when he felt how the Baron picked him up from the ground where he'd been fallen.  
"You see?" The Cracher-Mortel asked, leaning him against the boxes underneath the coffin. "Only some last preparations and you are ready to meet your new destination."  
Nick couldn't close his eyes. He felt cold air on his tongue, realizing also his lungs were working but, like his heart, only barely recognizable.  
Too familiar to what he'd seen during the last two days, ways too familiar!  
Why? Why him?  
Was that about the key?  
Nick remembered. The name in that false passport with his photo. Thomas Bailey Schirach. Schirach. He'd read this name before! He …  
The Baron touched him, searching for his badge, his cell, his ID.  
Again Nick wanted to scream, he wanted to move. He wanted to do something.  
His flashlight the Baron also took away before he stood up again.  
Nick could see him leaving him in the direction of this creepy altar.  
He had to flee! Now! He had to move, somehow.  
The pain was everywhere, he barely could stand it. But still … nothing! He couldn't move, not a single finger. He couldn't whisper.  
His senses were working perfectly, he could hear the flames of the candles, the heartbeat of the Wesen, his movements, the sound of his clothings.  
Somewhere, far away, Nick also could hear the famliar screams and noises of the victims. He heard an engine. His truck? Maybe, he wasn't sure. He still was too new to this super-hearing-thing.  
'Monroe, come here! Nick begged his friend with his thoughts. 'I need your help, yours and Rosalees and ...Juliette! Juliette!'  
He tried so hard to move the pain straightened again, blinding him for a moment.  
The Baron was humming again. This creepy song he'd also hummed when Nick noticed him the first time.  
'Juliette!'  
So much was possible in this world, glowing Wesen, working potions and poisons. Why this one thing couldn't work too? Maybe Juliette would pick up somehow his thoughts, could lead the others here before …  
Again the Baron leaned over him, grabbing him this time. Again Nick tried somehow to move, to fight, to protect himself.  
Nothing!  
"This could be a little uncomfortable, Mon Ami", the Baron told him, grabbing his belt he heaved Nick up on his arms. "You are a lean Grimm, you know?" He sounded surprised.  
Nick felt it. As he couldn't close his eyes he also had the misfortune to see it.  
The Cracher-Mortel had woged back into his human form. Nick's face now at his shoulder he smelled him the first time.  
Somehow fishy …  
Still Nick tried to fight, still he wanted to move, to flee. But still there was … nothing! He couldn't do anything. He felt like a puppet, a string-puppet that had lost the strings.  
The Baron was stronger than he thought. He'd noticed that during their fight but now … Nick realized how much stronger the Cracher-Mortel was now, laying in his arms, lifted up.  
"Sleep well, mon ami", the Baron said to him, putting him softly into the coffin. "Ah, you are really a handsome body, you know?" he told him.  
Panic overpowered Nick's thoughts.  
His darkest nightmare! Since he'd learned about his parents death he's often imagined how it would feel like if they, if his father, would been burried alive? While he and his Aunt still were in NY back then Marie really had a hard time to prevent him from exhuming the coffins. Later that idea had become his personal nightmare.  
And now …  
Nick wanted to scream! He wanted to get out of here!  
The metal of the coffin was cold and slippery. But while the Baron put him into it Nick noticed this coffin was made for him. There wasn't too much space anyway, his body fitted into it just perfectly. And it still smelled a bit like hot metal.  
"You see?" The Baron stepped back.  
Nick wasn't able to follow him with his eyes. He couldn't see anything beside the metalic ceiling of the container above him. To his right there was the cover of the coffin. He saw some small holes in the sorrounding.  
Weren't coffins made for carrying corpses into a foreign countrys, sealed during the travel?  
Again Nick felt panic but he did his best to fight it.  
He couldn't move, he wasn't able to do anything. His own fault! He'd noticed the trap but he wanted so badly to go after the Cracher-Mortel he ignored it. Now he had to pay the prize for his own stupidness.  
The Baron came back, placing the wrong paperwork on his chest, smiling his self-confident smile he also places Nick's badge, his cell and his ID in the coffin before he left him alone again.  
What was going to happen? What the Baron wanted from him?  
No, Nick corrected, not the Baron. Schirach was the name on that empty file Renard had showed to him this morning. The name came from …  
The door to the container opened with a slide squeeke.  
"It's time to pick up Mister Schirach", an familiar sounding voice told him.  
Eric!  
Renard's brother! He was behind this.  
But why? All this for the key?  
A face came in sight. Curly black hair, very self-confident smile, dark trench.  
If this was Eric Renard, Nick decided, he didn't have the class of his brother.  
The stranger picked up his personal items but didn't really noticed what he took there. Still he was looking into Nick's face with some morbide fascinating.  
The Baron came back in sight too. He took his stand behind the other one, looking at Nick just like he wanted to know the judgement of his master.  
Eric, it had to be Eric Nick decided, smiled down at him. „Goodnight, sweet Grimm", he said.  
No!  
Nick's thoughts again ran wild. Again he tried to move, to escape. He SAW how Eric's other hand touched the cover of the coffin.  
NO!  
Where were Monroe and Rosalee? Where was anyone who could help him?  
Where they wanted to take him? Why not only killing him? Why this?  
Nick read the answer in Eric's eyes, in his smile, in his gestures. But he couldn't accept it.  
NO!  
He wanted to be with Juliette! He wanted so badly to be able to move, to leave this web of pain behind, which was still holdling him tight and make it impossible to move.  
Help! Help me!  
"And flights of Angels sing thee to thy rest", Eric said.  
The cover closed, leaving Nick, paralyzed and helpless, alone in the darkness …


End file.
